New life (kuroko) By:Darknight
by Darknight Emperor
Summary: kuroko gets betrayed by his team and gom, when this happens he quits the team and then starts a new life for himself.
1. Chapter 1

New life (kuroko)

By: Darknight

 **Summary:** _kuroko gets betrayed by his team and gom, when this happens he quits the team and then starts a new life for himself._

 **Kuroko Pov:**

While I was walking to the gym doors when I heard Kagami-kun and the others talking. Hey coach lets kick kuroko out of the team, I mean he is weak and he will only bring us down and we already won the winter cup so why not kick him out of the team then. You've got a point bakagami, what does everyone think, raise your hands if kuroko should be kicked out. Everyone had raised their hands. After I left school I felt like my heart had been ripped apart in one hundred peace's. What made it worse was when I heard what the generation miracles' said about me.

 **Flashback**

I was walking back home when I see the generation miracles talking so I go over to see who they are talking about. That's when I hear kuroko is useless, weak, not need it, just a toy to play with and the only way kuroko beat us was with tagiga help, Akashi-cchi is right

 **End of Flashback**

It started to rain, while I ran and ran until I was soaked from the rain, where I came I came from the basketball court. It was raining so hard that you could not see my fallen tears. As I had been remembering what my both team said about me. Am I really useless, weak, not need by anyone? What did I do wrong for them to hate me? Did they really care about me or was it act?

After I calmed down I started to walk to shining bright restaurant since I did not want to meet anyone I know at my usual place I go to. When I arrived it was pact full of people who came here to eat. I had finished eating and about to leave when I heard the manger talking to one of the staffs worker about how the singer who was supposed to sing, had gotten sick and couldn't make it today. I don' know what had gotten to me, but I had volunteer to sing in the person place. The manger had no choice but let me sing, so here I am on stage in front of all the people who were in the restaurant. When the music had started I let all my emotion out.

Pretend kuroko is sing fuck fake friends

While kuroko was sing someone was recording him as he sang his heart out.

As a women was entering the head master office she saw him watching a video of a boy. You asked for me sir? Ah Ms. Rachel please sit down he said as he paused the video. I asked for you here is because I want you to get things ready for a new student who will be joining us soon in this school. This student name is Tetsuya Kuroko and I want you to put him in this group, yes sir I said as he handed me the file for this Tetsuya Kuroko person.

 _Hope u like my story so far and thanks for reading :)_


	2. Chapter 2

New life (kuroko)

By: Darknight

 **Summary:** _kuroko gets betrayed by his team and gom, when this happens he quits the team and then starts a new life for himself._

 **Sage:** is happy going person, likes eating sweets, loves cute animals, kind, dislikes bullying, singer, plays Villon, idol.

 **Yuki:** kind, dislikes bullies, actor, singer, strong, plays trombone, scary when mad, idol.

 **Ray** : Strong, stubborn, mischievous, singer, plays soccer, kind, dislikes bullying, idol.

 **Jay:** likes silent places, idol, singer, actor, cool, mature, dislikes people who bully, nice, kind, idol.

 **Blake:** smart, kind, scary when need, mature, plays every sport, singer, hate bullies, idol, cool person.

 **Gray:** mature, likes reading books, writing, singer, idol, kind, loves cute bunnies, cool type, and hates bullies.

 **Head master:** owner of famous school, kind to his students, won a lot of rewards.

 **Tetsuya kuroko:** once part of basketball team, kind, cute, singer, idol, always there for his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**New life (Kuroko**

 **By: Darknight**

 **Summary:** **kuroko gets betrayed by his team and gom ,when this happens he quits the team and then Start's a new life for himself.**

 **Sorry for not on updating:( I had a lot of school work and test to study for.**

 **Kuroko POV:**

Today I woke but didn't go school so I wouldn't see my ex- teams and former team mates. I told my parents what happen they told me if I needed any thing I should call them right up,right now they are in the UK for work and both of my old and new team mate's don't know that I'm rich.

While I was on the sofa reading a book,I got a nock on my door so I went to see who is it ,I saw the deliver person with a box. when I got my package I opened it and in the box it had a letter in it saying.

 _Dear, Kuroko Tetsuya I like to inform you that you have been excepted two come to red Wood's high academy._

 _I did not believe the letter until I saw my schools uniform_

 _It was all black,coat,pants with some white and a white shart with a blue tie._

 _I decided to go to this new school were I could start over again and make real friend this time. Now I just need to go to school tomorrow to gave my resignation to coach._

 _The Next day day I told the principal that I'm transferring to a different school and left my resignation on coach desk._

 _Before I new it I was standing in front of the head master office I knocked on the door. When I first saw the school it was big and fancy where students were going to_ _classes._

 _As I was thinking to myself I heard come in, when I went in side the head master spotted me faster then adults uselessly do . Sorry if I made you wait,its fine I didn't wait that long. OK then here is your schedule,thanks I said as I looked at my schedule I saw most of my class was music/idol group/lessons. Um sir I have question of why I was chosen to come here._

 _As he asked me that, I couldn't help smiling at him. You want to know why you were picked,why I think you are talented in sing and I believe the world should see that. When I saw you sing in front of all the people you sang your heart out and made the people what you felt ,that why you're here. Oh before you go here is the dorm you will be staying at.  
As I left I could not believe what the head master said to me, uselessly I was never told by anyone that I had talent to show the world. I guess this was a good choose to come to this school._


	4. Chapter 4

**New life (kuroko)**

Summary:kuroko gets betrayed by his team and gom ,when this happens he quits the team and then Start's a new life for himself.

I just want to let you know that I will be updating my stories as much as I can do it. I will be having trouble updating my story with school,test,studying, life, so I will be making extra pages as much I can when I have time.📚

 **Kuroko POV:**

After I left the head master office. I made my way up to dorm 4 were I will be staying at for the school years. As I got closer to the dorm it looked more of a house then a regular dorm I seen before. I guess they wanted their students to feel at home but this is readickless its a freaking big. I stood their amaring the house until I snapped out of my stunned daze.

I had walked up to the door and rang the door bell,as I rang the bell I heard someone coming.

When I was coming down stares form my bedroom. I heard someone ring the door bell to the house. I made my way to the door and when I did open the door there stood a small boy with teal hair and eyes staring at me with a blank look on his face. I could not help but blush when he titled his head side ways like a cute little animal when looking at me.

My name is Tetsuya Kuroko and I am in your care he said bowing. Oh you must be our knew roommate its a play sure to meet you,please come in I said very happily.

My name is sage and I will be your guide around here also your things are all here in your own room up stares so please follow me. ("I can't believe we get a cute roommate"! Thinking) While we were going up stares I saw the others walking our way.

Sage reminds me of kise but they both are different form each other, sage gives a trusting feeling and

safeness around him and can see me in the first glance.

While we walking three people showed up, why hello their you must be Tesuya Kuroko nice to meet you my name is Gray and this is Yuki,Jay.

Hello and again my name is Yuki,as you know I am Jay and one of your roommates and I hope we all become good friends with each other. It's a pleasure to meet the three of you too.

Come kuro you still need to to meet the others. kuro? I asked ,I decided that Will be your nickname if you don't like it I can call you some thing different like K.

No it's fine,as we left the three we made our way to a dance room where three other roommates of mine were talking. When got closer to the two sage started to shout "hey guy's I would like you to meet Tetsuya kuroko isn't he cute ,he's like a cute little animal" I am not cute". The three thought cute when kuroko pouted. Kuro meet Blake and Ray hello we said to each other.

While I was a observing the two they all have different personality, like Ray seems to be the bad boy in the group but he is the kind of person who would only help and be kind to his friends. Blake is the type who lead's and is scary when someone hurts one of his friends.

Skipping to next morning

I woke up by sage laying on me shouting time to wake up and running out of my room happily. After the Wake up call from sage I got ready for school and went down stares to eat breakfast.

As I made my way to the dining room I was greeted with six teens and gray told to set down since he already made everyone's breakfast.

We finished our breakfast and now we all are going to same class since we all take the same classes as the the people we live with.

The bell rang telling us to get to our seat I took the desk next to the window as I sat down. I looked to see that all my room mates are sitting next to each other. Soundly the teacher walked in class room. OK class quiet down I like to welcome our new student Tetsuya kuroko please stand up I would like you to sing and play the piano to show us what you can do. I made my way to the piano and started to play it.

(Also this song does not belong to me.)

( **Demon )**

 _When the days are cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Curtain's call_

 _Is the last of all_

 _When the lights fade out_

 _All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave_

 _And the masquerade_

 _Will come calling out_

 _At the mess you've made_

 _Don't wanna let you down_

 _But I am hell bound_

 _Though this is all for you_

 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you make_

 _I say it's up to fate_

 _It's woven in my soul_

 _I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_

 _I wanna save that light_

 _I can't escape this now_

 _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

All students could not help but feel like sad and start crying form the song. The teacher even started to tear up from the song kuroko played and sing. After kuroko was done everyone was cheering and standing up clapping.

The six teens walked up to kuroko telling him he did great the only thing he wanted to know was why was everyone crying, don't you know kuro its because you put you're heart in the song's.


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko POV:

It's been a while since I came to this school. My life here has been great with my roommate and I. We became very good friends and they like me of who I am.

My roommates and I are an idol group now and once we became a group our bonds is stronger then anything. We also are one of the top idol stars called Royal seven.

when all seven of us became closer, I told them my story of how I got betrayed by both of my team mate's.

when I finished telling my story they were so mad that they were ready to go kill seirin and gom people, since then they always were overprotective.

Seirin and gom:

Since kuroko left all the gom got back together and kagami became one of the gom. Then the others had transferred to seirin and became one of the strongest group in basketball world.

As momoi and riko were finishing talking about the next game they over heard some girls and Boys auguring over the new top idols called Royal seven about which video was the best. As momoi and riko went up to the students they asked who are you talking about ."riko and momoi",one girl said well you see they are these idol group called Royal seven as she said this the gom came, kise asked who are they.

Then the boy next to the girl who was talking before said you got to be joking you guy's don't now about the Royal seven they are one of the biggest idol group ever. Everyone knows of them they have been on TV,music video's, magazine, movies and they also won a lot of awards too.

Here let me show you some of their music he said as he got his phone out. As he was searching which song to do when he shouted guy's look here Royal seven has just released 3 new music video as he said this every student came to see the new songs as the boy clicked play.

You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky

With you, I'm alive

Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide

So stop time right here in the moonlight

'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Without you, I feel broke

Like I'm half of a whole

Without you, I've got no hand to hold

Without you, I feel torn

Like a sail in a storm

Without you, I'm just a sad song

I'm just a sad song

With you, I fall

It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall

With you, I'm a beautiful mess

It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge

So stop time right here in the moonlight

'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Without you, I feel broke

Like I'm half of a whole

Without you, I've got no hand to hold

Without you, I feel torn

Like a sail in a storm

Without you, I'm just a sad song

You're the perfect melody

The only harmony I wanna hear

You're my favourite part of me

With you standing next to me

I've got nothing to fear

Without you, I feel broke

Like I'm half of a whole

Without you, I've got no hand to hold

Without you, I feel torn

Like a sail in a storm

Without you, I'm just a sad song

Without you, I feel broke

Like I'm half of a whole

Without you, I've got no hand to hold

Without you, I feel torn

Like a sail in a storm

Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song

Everyone was so quite while watching the video that some shaded tears because video moved them so much.

The most shocked people were the gom,momoi and riko as they saw kuroko sing! They could not believe what they saw. Then everyone started to watch the last two music videos.

When I walk through deep waters

I know that You will be with me

When I'm standing in the fire

I will not be overcome

Through the valley of the shadow

I will not fear

I am not alone

I am not alone

You will go before me

You will never leave me

I am not alone

I am not alone

You will go before me

You will never leave me

In the midst of deep sorrow

I see Your light is breaking through

The dark of night will not overtake me

I am pressing into You

Lord, You fight my every battle

Oh, and I will not fear

I am not alone

I am not alone

You will go before me

You will never leave me

I am not alone

I am not alone

You will go before me

You will never leave me

You amaze me

Redeem me

You call me as Your own

You amaze me

Redeem me

You call me as Your own

You're my strength

You're my defender

You're my refuge in the storm

Through these trials

You've always been faithful

You bring healing to my soul

I am not alone

I am not alone

You will go before me

You will never leave me

I am not alone (no)

I am not alone

You will go before me

You will never leave me

I am not alone

I am not alone

You will go before me

did you guy's know that kuroko is the baby in the group. why no do tell me said akashi annoyed that he did not know about this at all. The boy started to explain, well you see their are seven in the group and they are overprotective of kuroko like once I saw on TV how they act together and how much they care about each other, Some people are shipping kuroko with his group too. Did you guys know that they take turns make new music videos they each make their own videos with what kind of type person they are.

The group also go to one of the most famous school in the world ,that's not all they also are having a concert this Friday and if you want to go you need to get tickets fast because they sell tickets out really quickly.

Run devil, run devil

Run devil, run

I got somethin' make the devil gonna run

He been dancin' till the break of dawn

Devil gon' try to take a shot at me

He got none, but baby I got three

He tryna make a fool outta me

Y'all takin' out my sanity

He ain't nothin' but a silver tongue

I got somethin' make the devil gonna run

I got somethin' make the devil gonna run

I got somethin' make the devil be gone

Run devil, run devil, run devil run

You bet your bottom dollar he's gonna be gone

I got somethin' make the devil gonna run

Run devil, run devil

Run devil run

Run devil, run devil

Run devil run

I got somethin' make the devil go away

I've been dancing all night and day

Holy Ghost, filled with fire

Look out devil we got revival

My people gonna move and shake

Holy rollin' and not ashamed

He ain't nothing' but a silver tongue

And I got somethin' make the devil gonna run

I got somethin' make the devil gonna run

I got somethin' make the devil be gone

Run devil, run devil, run devil run

You bet your bottom dollar he's gonna be gone

I got somethin' make the devil gonna run

I got the King of kings and the Lords of hosts

I got angel armies and a Holy Ghost

I got spirits here that are tied by fire

I got a valley of bones that came alive

I got a cross, a hill, and an empty grave

I got a trumpet sound and one sweet name

Shake the gate of hell, the sinners and dogs

I got my Jesus and the devil gotta run

I got somethin' make the devil gonna run

I got somethin' make the devil be gone

Run devil, run devil, run devil, run

You bet your bottom dollar he's gonna be gone

I got somethin' make the devil gonna run

I got somethin' make the devil gonna run

I got somethin' make the devil be gone

Run devil, run devil

Run devil run

You bet your bottom dollar he's gonna be gone

I got somethin' make the devil gonna run

Run devil, run devil

Run devil run

When school was done the gom had agree to meeting up with each.

As kuroko and gray were walking to the store to get some food for everyone since they will be performing on Friday ,they are staying in a hotel near the place they will be doing their concert at. When they both were walking kuroko could not help but feel like something bad will happened.

Next page will be kuroko


	6. Chapter 6

Preview :

As kuroko and gray were walking to the store to get some food for everyone since they will be performing on Friday ,they are staying in a hotel near the place they will be doing their concert at. When they both were walking kuroko could not help but feel like something bad will happened.

Back to the story.

Kuroko POV:

As we both walked in our hotel room carrying the food, when we see the guys watching the new released music video by the General Nights called monster. Hey guys we brought our food I said,as I set our food down on the table where the guys are seated at.

After everyone got their food and started eating we all went back to the beginning of the new music video since me and Gray didn't get to watch it yet. I pressed play to start the video .

We were so shocked on how much better their music video had gotten and also there team work have gotten good too since the last time we've met them at the camping trip we went to learn how to work together when first became a group.

I can't believe how good they have gotten in a short of time I said. As we finished talking we got ready to practice for our concert so we could give a amazing performs on Friday and also because we all agreed on that is we need to reach their level on dancing and sing like General Nights.

Skipping to the concert

Third POV:

Friday came around fast for the group and they were waiting to go on stage. But they we're nervously pacing and trying to clam down for when they go out because no matter how many times they preformed they are still not used to it yet.

When the speaker on ounce the group the music had started and the crowd's have started to chant their name when they saw them on stage. As Kuroko slowly rose up from his pose next to Blake he started to sing the main vocal part and then Sage started to sing as he was the second vocalist in the group.

Then they all had started sing together while Blake had gotten in the middle and started to dance his main part then Gray the second main dancer had done some slow moves and back flips on stage then they all began to sing again to music. While the other we're dancing then Jay had started to rap and then Yuki started raping as the second main rapper in the group. The concert went on unit the middle of the night and everyone was having so much fun. As this was going on somewhere around the airport four teenagers were walking off theairplane.


	7. Chapter 7

**Preview :**  
As kuroko and gray were walking to the store to get some food for everyone since they will be performing on Friday ,they are staying in a hotel near the place they will be doing their concert at. When they both were walking kuroko could not help but feel like something bad will happen.  
 **Back to the story.**

 **Kuroko POV:**

As we both walked in our hotel room carrying the food, when we see the guys watching the new released music video by the General Nights called monster. Hey guys we brought our food I said, as I set our food down on the table where the guys are seated at.  
After everyone got their food and started eating us all went back to the beginning of the new music video since me and Gray didn't get to watch it yet. I pressed play to start the video.

We were so shocked on how much better their music video had gotten and also there team work have gotten good too since the last time we've met them at the camping trip we went to learn how to work together when first became a group.  
I can't believe how good they have gotten in a short of time I said. As we finished talking we got ready to practice for our concert so we could give a amazing performs on Friday and also because we all agreed on that is we need to reach their level on dancing and sing like General Nights.

 **Skipping to the concert**

 **Third POV:**

Friday came around fast for the group and they were waiting to go on stage. But they we're nervously pacing and trying to calm down for when they go out because no matter how many times they performed they are still not used to it yet.  
When the speaker on ounce the group the music had started and the crowd's have started to chant their name when they saw them on stage. As Kuroko slowly rose up from his pose next to Blake he started to sing the main vocal part and then Sage started to sing as he was the second vocalist in the group.  
Then they all had started sing together while Blake had gotten in the middle and started to dance his main part then Gray the second main dancer had done some slow moves and back flips on stage then they all began to sing again to music. While the other we're dancing then Jay had started to rap and then Yuki started raping as the second main rapper in the group. The concert went on unit the middle of the night and everyone was having so much fun. As this was going on somewhere around the airport four teenagers were walking off the airplane.


	8. Chapter 8

**Group POV:**

"Hey what time is the driver supposed to pick us up Jin," about 12:31." "Well it's already passed that time". It's not my fault, Shin was spouse to check what time the car spouse to be here. Guy's stop fighting the car will be here just be passion. OK fine, but I really want to go see them said Jin.  
Jin is right for once ( **hey!)** , we haven't seen them since last time and that was while a go Kai said Shu. That is true but we won't be able to see them unit tomorrow said kai as he was about to speak again when a car pulled up to them and said he was here to pick them up. Then the drive unlocked the doors and they all got in with all their stuff.

 **Skipping next day**

All of the four boys woke up to the sun shining bright through the windows of the hotel, as Shin phone start's to ring's twice as he walks over to the disc table and grabs his phone to see who is calling. Other then there manager asking where are they and why are they not at the studio. When they heard this their eyes sudden soundly widen, as they all get out of bed and quickly get ready as their life dependent on it . And they were out the door like that. As the group left in a hurry. They weren't the only ones that woke up to start there day as seven teenage boys who woke up to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kuroko POV:**

we all woke up from early in the morning so we could meet with our principal of our school, about something that going to happen for a TV show coming up soon for parts in show we are going to act in.  
"Hey kuro hurry up so we get there on time and here's an Apple said Sage as he handed me a apple to eat on the way to the building as we all went out the door one by one.  
 **Skip**  
As everyone was seated, the principal came walking in and went to his chair to set down in it and faced us as he leaned back in his chair.

 **Principal** **pov :**

Good to see you boys on a fine morning as this one here but I am not here to talk about the weather. I'm here to discuss about the show you all going to play. Will you see boy's I plan to separate you guys ( " **wait. What"!** ) before you guys go to conclusions let me finish speaking first. Ok as I was saying you boy's will be separated from each other for the first time but you will be in pairs of only two person in each different shows.  
Here the list of pair of who goes with who let's start with Gray and Sage first, so those two will be performing in drama about friend's growing up and saying good bye to each.  
Second group will be having three in people in group and one's in that group is Yuki, Blake, and Ray as they will be working in a comedy show. The show they are going to work for is about a family life.  
The last pair that will be working together is Kuroko and Jay. The show the two of you will be working on is a supernatural and romance theme for the show. Let me tell you two that this show will not be easy as you think because the parts you two play is the main roles. Here are the scripts for each of you (hand' s them the folders ).  
Now that's done with you all then you may leave now.

 **Skip**

 **Kuroko pov :**

As I looking though the folder so I can start learning my lines for show, and as I was looking though the script that I did not expect the main characters to do these things that I stopped reading it. After I stopped reading it, I put the script on my desk near my bed so I could go to sleep but I couldn't not fall asleep because whenever I close my eyes, I can only think about what I have to act out with Jay that is so will be awarded for me to do.


End file.
